The Voice of the Philippines
The Voice of the Philippines is a Filipino reality television singing competition on ABS-CBN. It is based on the reality singing competition The Voice of Holland, which was originally created by Dutch television producer John de Mol as part of ''The Voice'' franchise. The show is hosted by Toni Gonzaga, while Robi Domingo and Alex Gonzaga serve as the show's V-Reporters or media correspondents and backstage hosts. Sarah Geronimo, Bamboo Mañalac, Lea Salonga, and apl.de.ap of The Black Eyed Peas serve as the four coaches and the judging panel of the show. The show had a primer called Mic Test: The Voice of the Philippines Primer and was aired on June 9, 2013, a week before the series premiere. The first season premiered on June 15, 2013 and ended on September 29, 2013 with Mitoy Yonting becoming the first winner. The show is set to air a second season.http://rp4.abs-cbnnews.com/entertainment/09/16/13/coming-soon-pinoy-big-brother-5-voice-ph-2 The show also airs internationally via The Filipino Channel, ABS-CBN's international channel. It is the fourth national franchise in the Southeast Asian region after Vietnam, Thailand, and Indonesia. Format The show's concept is indicated by the title: The four coaches don't judge the artists by their characteristics, such as looks, personalities, stage presence or even dance moves - only of what they can give with their vocal talent. The artists who have advanced from the blind auditions would be split into four teams, which are coached/mentored by the four multi-talented coaches who in turn would collaborate with them and choose songs for their artists to perform. There is a minimum of 16 years old of age preference yet beyond that limit there's no specific age range and anyone can audition; The coaches will turn their backs from the stage to forward a fair idea of the talent. There are four different stages: The producers' auditions, the blind auditions, the battle rounds, and the live shows. On-ground and the producers' auditions As for any The Voice franchise, the first stage is the producers' auditions, which are not televised. In the Philippine version of the franchise, ABS-CBN headed by their regional partners nationwide and abroad are tasked to conduct the "Unseen Auditions." At this stage, there will be different judges that will use the ability of media to conduct three types of screening: radio auditions, online auditions, and on-ground auditions where the team will travel in and out of the country to find the best of the best to participate in the next set of auditions, the blind auditions. Blind auditions The first televised stage is the blind auditions, where artists sing in front of the official coaches. All coaches will be sitting on a chair that is turned back from the stage. The four coaches don't judge the artists by their characteristics, such as looks, personalities, stage presence or even dance moves - only of what they can give with their vocal talent. If by any chance one of the coaches likes what they hear, they would do a button-press which would allow their chair to turn around and face the performer for the first time, signifying that they are willing to mentor them. If it happens that more than one coach presses their button, then the artist can select any of the coaches that pressed their button. However, if no coach turns around then the artist is eliminated. At the end, each of the coaches will have twelve artists in his or her team who will be advancing to the next round, the battle rounds. Battle rounds The second stage, the battle rounds, is where two artists in the same team are mentored and then developed by their respective coach. The coaches of the team will "dedicate themselves to developing their artists, giving them advice, and sharing the secrets of their success in the music industry." Every member of their team battle against another member from their team. They sing the same song simultaneously, while their coach decides who should continue in the competition. The coaches have to choose from the four individual battles to take artists to the live round. Live shows The third and final stage, dubbed as the live shows, is where the surviving artists perform in front of the coaches, audience, and is broadcasted live. Each coach will be having four artists in their team to begin with and the artists will go head-to-head in the competition to win the public votes. These will determine which artist advances to the final eight. The remaining three artists' future in the show will be determined by the coaches, choosing who will progress. The final eight artists will compete in a live broadcast. However, the coaches will have an equal say with the audience and the public in deciding which artists shall move on to the final four phase. In the following, each coach will have one member who will continue. The finals (the winner round) will be decided upon by the public vote. Throughout the finals, the coaches will frequently perform with their artists. The winner will be crowned The Voice of the Philippines, and is set to win an entertainment package from Sony Bravia, an Asian tour for two, a brand new car from Ford Philippines, a tax-free cash prize of PH₱ 2 million, and a recording contract from MCA Records. References Category:The Voice of the Philippines